Cosquillitas en los pies
by R.S.Black
Summary: Todo es como una de aquellas cosas en las que Marietta se para a pensar cada día.-y es que Marietta mucho no ha pensado en toda su vida.-y entonces descubre que hay algo en todo aquello que le inquieta, pero que definitivamente no le incomoda. Femslash


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J. y yo solo lo utilizo para pasar el rato porque soy terriblemente ociosa. He dicho._

_Vale que soy una mala persona porque no he publicado tan seguido como siempre, pero no pude evitar volver por aquí. Precisamente, este fic responde a una de las pruebas de la bragathon de la comunidad de LJ circes panties que es como lo máximo y me he reído un montón haciéndolo._

_Así que ayudenme, si leen dejen review porque los necesitamos, mi equipo y yo, claro (porque yo sé que ustedes quieren, así que no se resistan -guiño-)._

_Y no es que quiera chantajear, pero es mi cumpleaños xD (¿No quieren darme un regalito?) -ojitos-._

_Oh, si, se me ovidaba decir que el fic es **femslash **(relación mujer/mujer) así que si eres homofóbico no te acerques. __Eso._

_Un beso._

_**R.**_

* * *

**Cosquillitas en los pies**

Es totalmente ilógico.

Es como una de aquellas cosas en las que Marietta se para a pensar cada día (y es que Marietta mucho no ha pensado en toda su vida) y entonces descubre que hay algo en todo aquello que le inquieta, pero que definitivamente no le incomoda.

Porque, bueno, es un poco extraño para ella despertarse un día, mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta de que los hombres son lo mejor del mundo, pero que las mujeres le gustan un poco más. Y es que ella puede ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca se mentiría a sí misma.

Pero piensa que ha sido algo natural, si le preguntan algún día. Algo tan natural como la manera en que la silla de Hermione Granger se tambalea en clase o la forma en que Ginny Weasley mira a Potter cuando él no se da cuenta, porque bien que pueda tener la cara, pero tonta no es ni de broma.

La primera vez que Hannah llamó su atención, fue en las prácticas del ED. Que ahora que se sincera un poco consigo misma mucho no le gustan, pero Cho tiene un leve enamoramiento de Harry y entonces ella, como buena amiga que es, no puede hacer nada más que una mueca y seguirle cual perrito faldero hacia aquella habitación de la cual nunca ha podido entender muy bien su función.

Abbott no es ni de lejos la chica más linda que ha visto (tiene el cabello demasiado rubio y sus trenzas son un poco ridículas para alguien que ha cumplido quince años, la verdad) pero hay algo en ella, una cosa extraña que aún no logra entender y que le provoca cosquillitas en los pies, que le agrada. Quizás sus labios, quizás su sonrisa, pero sus manos seguro que no porque tiene algunos callos por la varita y las uñas un poco sucias de tierra.

Ha intentado hablar con ella demasiadas veces. Tantas, que los dedos de las manos se le han terminado y ha comenzado con los pies (y ya va por el segundo) pero tal parece que, o es Hannah que tiene muchos amigos o es el Karma que ahora se las cobra todas de seguido porque nunca está sola.

Y Marietta no es vergonzosa, claro que no, pero alguien vería un poco raro que de un día para el otro quisiera hablar con una Hufflepuff menudita y cuyo absurdo hobby es coleccionar cromos de ranas de chocolate.

-¿Abbott?

No es que sea algo muy importante, pero Marietta sabe que es lunes cuando ocurre lo inevitable.

Cho no ha podido ir al ED por muchas ganas que tuviera y ella, por su parte, solo ha asistido a la clase de aquel día porque, después de todo, no son tan aburridas como ella pensaba (y definitivamente, no va solo por Hannah, no).

-Ah, Marietta.-dice Hannah al verla e incluso sonríe.-Harry y los demás no han llegado aún, creo que hemos venido demasiado temprano.

-Supongo.-dice y se encoge de hombros.

Entonces se sienta al lado de la puerta, frente a Hannah y se pone a pensar si contar las pecas de su rostro es una buena idea. Al final decide que no porque eso sería demasiado cursi inclusive para ella.

-Es grandioso, ¿no?

Marietta es muy abierta a las palabras, su madre siempre le dice que había nacido con un diccionario bajo el brazo y ella solo rebate que eso es imposible porque los bebés no saben leer, pero ese día lo único que ha podido salir de su boca después de que Hannah hable es un _¿Ah? _Bastante pobre, triste y patético.

-Todo esto, lo del ED, pienso que es increíble.-entonces sonríe de nuevo y Marietta agrega un punto más a su lista imaginaria de _Cosas que me gustan de Hannah Abbott por Marietta Edgecombe _y es, precisamente, la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando sonríe (como si le picara mucho y no pudiera rascársela porque tiene las uñas pintadas).

Y aún después de que los demás lleguen, ella no puede dejar de sonreír porque (¡Merlín santísimo y alabado sea el señor!) Hannah le ha hablado.

Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez nunca haya besado a Hannah. Tal vez algo en ella en realidad se quebrara cuando, después de que haya delatado a los del ED por miedo a que la expulsaran, la Hufflepuff evitara mirarla porque le había hecho daño sin pensarlo si quiera y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el ED era importante para mí? Pues no estaba mintiendo, Marietta, y yo esperaba que tú sintieras lo mismo, pero veo que no es así" _

Y aún después de que han transcurrido los años, Marietta puede sentir como la culpa le carcome las entrañas, precisamente, porque las arruguitas no volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Hannah en mucho tiempo y ella las extrañó cada día.

Pero jamás en su vida podrá decir que recordar sus trenzas no le revuelve el estómago y le provoca cosquillas en los dedos, porque se mentiría a sí misma y eso no está en sus planes de vida, si es sincera.

E incluso ahora que ya no la tiene cerca, Marietta puede decir que la tierra bajo sus uñas también formaban parte de aquella lista imaginaria que jamás pudo olvidar.

(Aunque nunca se lo haya dicho a nadie)

* * *

_Dejar reviews adelgaza y no causa impotencia. He dicho también xD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_**R.**_


End file.
